


The Time is Now(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [59]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by fandomsrulequeen, read by me.____He didn’t hold on tight enough. Now here he is, forty years into the future, and he doesn’t know what to think.(Basically Acronix’s thoughts in between/throughout season 7)
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Kai & Nya
Series: Ninjago Podfics [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	The Time is Now(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Time is Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221458) by [fandomsrulequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fbq1y0q0m89tnlp/The_Time_is_Now.mp3/file)


End file.
